


Distant Allies

by CmonCmon



Series: Raising Warriors [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Colt needs info. He thought Gree could help.In some ways, Gree tries.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Raising Warriors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518
Comments: 28
Kudos: 356
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars, SquadEdee





	Distant Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What to Expect When You're Done Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539966) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> I couldn't help but riff on "What to Expect When You're Done Expecting" again.
> 
> As always, thanks to Projie for letting me play in the Soft Wars universe and PrimaryBufferPanel and Jac (who was *so* confused) for the betas!

The deafening silence felt like judgement. 

His brother could be in the middle of a warzone under heavy fire without any thought to the inconsequential chime, but Colt was absolutely certain it was judgement.

Colt tapped his bracer twice and tried to do anything but stare at his comm.

Private Message

Gree: Quinlan? Like Vos?

He had been at leisure to read it. Which meant that silence was judgement. 

Or, Colt was paranoid. 

Or both.

Private Message

Colt: If I had more info, I’d have told you.

Private Message

Gree: Vos is the only Jedi named Quinlan I know. 

Gree: Kiffar, yellow markings? 

Gree: Probably flirted with you?

Gree: Definitely tried to love up on your jedi? 

So that was just Quinlan being Quinlan then. Colt had to assume his General knew that. Knew the guy was brash and charming and damn easy to like, but not that there was anything more there. Unless there was something more. Or she didn’t want anything more. Or--

Private Message

Gree: So you’re into him? Know a few vode who can get you more info.

Private Message

Colt: No. Not into him.

Colt: I want to know who my General is spending her time with.

Written out like that, it did not sound wholly within the bounds of his job. Gree must have felt the same because there was another long judgemental pause in messages. Colt almost didn’t want a reply at this point.

Private Message

Gree: Colt. No.

Gree: You are too smart for this. 

Gree: Tell me I’m wrong here.

Colt scrubbed a hand through his hair. There was nothing to be wrong about, or too smart for, or anything else.

Private Message

Colt: Just want to know what his deal is. 

Colt: If you can’t or won’t tell me that, I’ll figure it out on my own.

Private Message

Gree: I’d say you sound defensive, but I know you were decanted that way.

Gree: If you’re comming me, it means you’ve already tried and didn’t get what you needed.

Gree: Don’t worry, I don’t take it personally.

In what galaxy had he thought this was a good idea? Gree was the sanest brother he had, and one of the smartest, but there was not one tube in the history of Kamino that had ever housed a brother who didn’t stir the osik when he could. It must literally be in their template.

Private Message

Gree: He’s a Jedi, but a sort of sketchy one. Lot of time undercover. Luminara likes him, which surprised me.

Gree: If you want to know more, Bly’s the one you should ask.

Colt was not going to ask Bly. Colt was not going to ask anyone other than Gree, and hope for his Edee brother’s discretion. But, it was still worth hearing what Bly could possibly have in common with the Kiffar Jedi.

Private Message

Colt: Bly doesn’t do undercover missions.

Private Message

Gree: HAH would pay good credits to watch him try

Gree: His Jedi was Vos’ padawan. Vos still comes around to check up on her.

That was his answer then. Quinlan was Quinlan Vos, some kind of charming Jedi spy who liked to spend his time flirting with his fellow Jedi. So, why did Colt feel like he wanted to say more?

Private Message: CC-5052 has been added to Chat

_Karking Gree._

Private Message

Bly: Vos and Shaak Ti huh? 

Bly: Aayla would be so proud.

Private Message

Colt: Gree, you’ve been demoted. I like Neyo better than you. You’re tied with Fox now.

Private Message

Gree: Literally no one will buy that. 

Gree: Especially not me.

Gree: I’m the smart one, remember?

Private Message

Bly: HEY

Private Message

Gree: In Edee.

Private Message

Colt: Kark you both kindly. I don’t have time for this.

Private Message

Gree: You messaged me.

Private Message

Colt: Because I thought you were

Colt: A - going to help

Colt: B - not going to put it on Priority Alert.

Colt: and C - Actually be any Karking help.

Private Message

Gree: wow.

Private Message

Bly: Damn Gree, you made Colt swear.

Bly: Listen, I’m sorry if I made things weird. I do know Vos. He’s a handful, but he’s not a bad dude, and yes he’s Like That with everyone.

Bly: But if you really want my help, I’m here for you.

Private Message

Gree: Sorry Colt. We just wanted to help. 

He had asked for help after all. They weren’t bad brothers. There were a dozen more annoying CCs Gree could have dragged into their personal conversation, at least. 

Private Message

Colt: Thanks. I didn’t know anything about him. Just wanted to check. Still my job to look out for my Jedi.

Private Message

Bly: Yeah, Gree did that part already. We can help with the rest. 

The rest?

Private Message

Bly: Does she know about your crush yet?

Colt had waited to message Gree until he was back in his own room for the night. He had made that prudent decision thinking that he would need to reference files that would be sent over, or look back through war records or something actually reasonable for his completely acceptable question.

Instead, he was deeply grateful no one was around to hear his outraged squawk at the suggestion that his interest in his Jedi’s -- his General’s -- wellbeing was anything other than actually being good at the karking job he was literally born to do. As if Bly was anyone to talk about a vod having a crush on their Jedi.

Private Message

Colt: There is no crush. 

Colt: This is professional interest. 

Colt: You could try it some time.

Private Message

Bly: Oh, he is defensive

Bly: like more than usual.

Private Message

Gree: Right?

Private Message

Colt: Thank you for what little assistance you have provided.

Colt: Be safe out there, and I hope you give the CIS as much trouble as you give me.

Private Message

Bly: No fun.

Bly: We support you!

Bly: Comm me if you want to talk tactics

Private Message

Gree: We’ve all been there. Couldn’t have chosen better, vod. 

There was an urgent knock. “Colt?” 

“Sir!” Colt clamored to his feet and gave his comms one last dirty look just in case his brothers could sense their terrible timing before opening the door. “Excuse me, sir. Something wrong?”

“It’s happened again. Again.” The General had the ends of the sleeves of her robe bunched in her hands. “Another cadet.”

Oh. “We’ll get them out.” Colt sighed, joining her in the hall and giving up on any of the plans he’d had for the night.

“You really have no guess why the cadets keep getting their feet stuck in toilets?” Shaak was clearly at the end of her patience. 

“Actually.” Colt gave the comm unit on his arm one long look as they walked. “I think I remember hearing about something like that when I was a cadet. Don’t remember any details.” Didn’t remember any of the details, lovingly relayed from Ponds to Fox and from Fox to the rest of Edee squad with an even mix of wonder and profanity.

Shaak said nothing, but he knew he had her full attention.

Colt might not be as smart as Gree or Bly, but he had always been clever. “Maybe ask Cody. He might know someone who can help fill you in.” 

“Thank you, Commander. I will keep that in mind.”

He hoped she did.


End file.
